The Dance
by LolNerd
Summary: Dipper and Mabel is crazy about the town monthly dance. But, everything goes awry for Dipper.
1. The Invition

"Hey bros!" said Wendy as she enter the shop.

"Hi Wendy!" said Dipper and Mabel.

"Did you hear about the dance?" said Wendy holding a piece of paper.

"THE WHAT?" said Mabel, thrilled.

"This town has dances?" said Dipper

"Yeah, we have them all time!" said Wendy

"Cool!" said the duo

"Yeah, the tough part is finding a date and a ride," said Wendy.

"How do you do that?" said Dipper.

"Just go to the park and meet some bros, there." Said Wendy

"What are we waiting for!" said a thrilled Mabel

"Who are you going with?" said Dipper

"Nate," she said

"Oh," he mumbled

On the way to the park, Dipper is secretly sad while Mabel dance around.

"Aren't you excited for the dance?" she said

"Yeah," said Dipper

"Look out!" yelled Mabel

Just then, Dipper and a girl bumped into each other.

"Oww," said Dipper but he saw how hurt the female was. "Sorry! Hi I'm Dipper," with his hand out.

"I'm Cheryl," said Cheryl. She had auburn hair styled in ponytail, green eyes, freckles, and glasses.

'Cheryl? That's a unusual name,' thought Dipper

"Sorry. I have a job interview today. Bye, Cheryl said, running away

'Cheryl?' Dipper thought, 'I like that name,'

"C'mon! Let's go!" said Mabel grabbing Dipper's hand and running to the park.

Dipper looked back at Cheryl and smile.


	2. The Card

As soon as they reached the park, they were surprise how many kids their age.

Soon a boy and Mabel clasps together and lock for about 2 min. After that, the boy went to Mabel.

"Um, hi," said the boy shyly.

"Hello, I'm Mabel," said Mabel slightly flirty

"I'm Jess," said Jess. Mabel saw his freckles, brown hair, and cute big brown eye.

"JESS! JESS!" said a girl.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

"Mabel, come meet my sister, Regina," he said, holding out a hand to Mabel.

'Wow, he is fast' thought Mabel as she grabs his hand.

"Wait, let go get my brother, Dipper. He needs a date, too," said Mabel, "Dipper! Dipper!"

Dipper look to Mabel to her gesturing to a girl and followed.

"Let go!" said Jess as he runs to his sister.

"Who is she?" said Dipper as he saw a blond, long hair and blue eyes.

"She is my sister, Regina," said Jess as Regina pulled him to her. "Oww." He stated

"Who is they?" she said

"Girl is Mabel. And the boy is Dipper" said Jess

"Hook me up," said Regina.

"What?" Jess said confused

"Hook me up with Dipper," repeated Regina, "You won't have a dance with Mabel."

"What! You can't do that." Said Jess

"Uh, yes I can," she said holding a "Do Whatever Regina Asked" card.

Jess stood interrupt. "Fine, whatever,' he mumbled as he walk to Mabel, "Mabel tell your brother to take my sister to the dance, so me and you can go."

"Ok!" said a clueless Mabel.

"All done," said Mark to his sister.

"C'mon Mabel, I need to finish up our chores," said Dipper already start to leave.

"Okay," said Mabel following, waving good bye to the duo.

Mabel thought how the heck she was going to convince her brother.

'This is going to take a lot of energy," she thought

**I bet you can't guess which characters from which show and movie, I use Regina and Jess from.**


	3. The Fight

When they reached the shop, Dipper noticed something that was truly a surprise.

"Dipper?" said Cheryl

"Cheryl," he said back, "Cheryl! It is you! This is your job?"

"Yeah, you want to buy something?" she asked

"No, we work here. Heck, we live here!" said a happy Dipper

'Oh no,' Mabel thought, 'if they get too friendly they would go to the dance together and I wouldn't. I got to stop this.'

"WELL," she said obviously loud, "we got to go to work!" she said as she grabbed Dipper's hand.

"Yeah, I need to get back to work, too. Bye!" she said and waved, particularly to Dipper

"Bye, Cheryl." Said Dipper

Mabel moaned very loud.

(Later that night….)

Cheryl, Dipper, Mabel was alone in the shop.

"I need to use the bathroom. Don't miss me too much." Said Dipper as walked and laugh his way to the bathroom.

Cheryl laughs while Mabel stares at her. Soon as Dipper leaves something big happened, Mabel was going to regret for the rest of her life.

Mabel walks up to Cheryl and gave a dead stare that could kill anyone heart.

"Look Cherri or Cheerios or whatever, stay away for from my brother or else," said Mabel

"Or else what?" she said

"You don't want to find out," Mabel said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm back," said Dipper

Just then, Cheryl went up to Dipper and kisses him full on his lips, making him motionless.

"It's on," said Cheryl to Mabel.

Cheryl and Mabel went outside. Their life is about to turn upside down.

"Whoa! Catfight!" said Wendy

"Whoa!" said Soos


	4. The Bet

"Get off of me!" said Cheryl

"Then, get of my brother!" said Mabel

_Meanwhile..._

"What's going on, kiddo?" Stan said

"Cheryl. Mabel. Kiss. Outside," said Dipper, still motionless

"Cheryl and Mabel kiss outside," Stan said, "Whoa! I got to see this!"

As Stan went outside, he noticed a bunch of people circling something.

"Hey! Just because my cousin is a les- WHOA!" he said as he enters the circle.

"I have the right to like him!" said Cheryl

"No you don't!" said Mabel

"Ok. Ok. Up in the basement for you." Stan announced

The duo moaned. When, near Dipper, Stan punched him softly but Dipper could still feel it.

"Ow," said Dipper, finally in motion.

"Don't lie to me again," said Stan

"Uh...Ok," said Dipper

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Mabel?" said Cheryl

"Yeah?" said Mabel

"Why don't you want me to like Dipper?" she said

"Cause if you like him then, you might ask him to the dance or vice versa and this boy can't go to the dance because of his mean sister," said Mabel

"Oh... ok." said Cheryl

"I have an idea!" shouted Cheryl

"OOOOO. I love ideas!" said Mabel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hi Dipper," said Regina, flirty

"Oh, hi Regina," said Dipper, unnoticed Regina

"Hey Regina! Hey Regina! Hey Regina!" shouted Mabel from across the room with Cheryl.

"What! What do you want!" she said as she walked to Mabel and Cheryl.

"I bet on 20 dollar that you can't get Dipper to ask you to the dance and kiss you fully on lips at the same time!" said Mabel

Cheryl also stated with a sly smile, "Before I do."

"Deal." Regina said competitive

"But you guy need to take turn. Cheryl first since her name comes first in the alphabet. Okay? Okay. Ready. Set. Go!" shouted Mabel

Cheryl walked to Dipper and said hello very flirty.

"Hello Cheryl," said Dipper, nervously

"I was thinking about the dance. You taking anyone?" she said

"Nope. You?" he said

_'Please say no. Please say no.' _thought Dipper

"No." she begin

'_Yes!' _cheered Dipper in his mind

"But I do have a lot of people wanting to go with me. I having coffee with Neil and I'm going to ask him to the dance." She continued.

"No!" yelled Dipper

Cheryl raised an eyebrow up.

"It just I saw him and ran in the woods and ... uh... never came back." Said Dipper

"Cheryl! There a surfer boy for you," said Stan

"Until now," said Dipper

"Then tell him to meet me at my house." She said

(Heads up: Neil is Cheryl's brother.)

"Bye, Dipper." She said flirty

"Uh...uh...uh." said Dipper as he tried to say something

Cheryl walked over to Mabel as she pretend to pick up something.

"Beat that!" she said to Regina

"Watch me." Said Regina


	5. The Hurt

**Tabbypie101 got Regina right. She is the girl from mean girl and Jess is Luke from Jessie. Thanks. Please review!**

"Hi Dipper," said Regina, causally but flirty

"Huh... oh, what's up Regina?" said Dipper still staring at Cheryl as she walked out.

Regina pulled Dipper by the chin to her face.

"C'mon Dipper, you know you don't like her. Look me in my eyes," said Regina, dreamily and flirty

"I love you, Regina," said Dipper

_'No! No! No! I thought this plan work perfectly!' _Mabel thought

_'I thought he liked Cheryl,'_

"I forget my-"stopped Cheryl in mid-sentence as she saw Dipper kissing Regina passion.

Just then, the spell stops in mid-kiss with a confused Dipper.

"Who are you?" he said confusedly

Then, he saw Cheryl ran out the store, crying.

"Cheryl!" he called running after her.

"So, where's my money?' she said handed out her hand

"You didn't get Dipper to asked you to the dance," said Mabel with her hand crossed

"Whatever," she said as she left the store.

Mabel quickly ran to go spy on her brother, but she saw the one boy she actually to see.

"Jess!" called out Mabel

"Mabel! You are got my grumpy sister a dance with Dipper?" asked Jess, worried

"No, but I working on it," said Mabel, disappointed

"Can I help?" asked Jess

"Sure!" she said

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cheryl sat on a log and let her hair down and took her glasses off.

"Cheryl!" yelled a familiar voice

"Go away, Dipper," cried a sobbing Cheryl

"Look," started Dipper, "I had no idea what had happen 30 min ago, but when I saw you hurt, I know I don't want to hurt you again."

Cheryl still turned away, completely ignoring him.

"I'm so sorry," said Dipper, to get her attention

"It's just,' started Cheryl, "I thought you liked me!"

"I do! I think I was under a spell or something. In this town anything is possible. I have a book to prove it," said Dipper

Still not believing him, Cheryl just walked away.

"Bye, Dipper," said Cheryl as she walked away.

Dipper noticed that she had forgotten her glasses. He quickly grabs it and ran back the shop.

"Hey!" called Mabel to Dipper, "Why did you kiss Regina while you like Cheryl?"

Dipper didn't response, he just ran up stair, crying but trying to hold it in. He just sat lay on his bed, feeling guilty and stupid.

"Hey…," said Mabel walked in, "I know a way you can get her back." Mabel said with a smile.

Dipper quickly sat up on his bed. "How Mabel how?" he begged

"Okkkkkkkkk." Said Mabel silly

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hi Dipper!" said Regina

"Hey…," said Dipper, not looking at her, sweeping the floor making her frown.

Just then, Cheryl came in to work her usual shift making Dipper nervous.

"Uh, hi Cheryl," said Dipper, waving.

Cheryl just walked away.

"Look Regina," started Dipper, "I was thinking-"

"You take me to the dance!" she said, excitedly

"No!" he yelled, making Regina sadden and Cheryl happy.

"I was thinking that you need to stop. I don't like you," said Dipper

Regina just stood still, making everyone weird out. Anyhow, Dipper walked to Cheryl and asked, "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure!" said Cheryl hugging him tightly

Dipper kissed Cheryl. Just then, Regina grew from 4 ½ feet to forty feet. And the skies grew dark and windy and it started raining. Also, a tornado was forming.

"WHAT!" screamed Cheryl.

**You made up a scene and I might put it in the story. But, I said I MIGHT! Only the best one will be in the story. and you guys and gals can vote too. Update as soon as possible.**


	6. The Zeus Daughter

"What?!" said Mabel as she saw Regina

"What is that?" yelled Cheryl as she saw Regina monstrous form

"We are the kids of Zeus, the god of heaven and skies! "Yelled Mark as he tries to hold on to something

"That explain a lot," yelled Dipper back to him

"Dipper, get that book you showed me" asked Mabel

"Of course, thanks Mabel," he said

"No problem!" she said

"It says I must please her by offer she wants" Dipper read to everyone

"Oh no!" said Cheryl as she heard the news

"Is there anything else we can do?" asked as he tries not to let go of the book.

"She has a bracelet that contains her power!" said Mar

"Quick everyone inside, I have a goodish idea" Mabel said as she opens the door

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You have to kill Cheryl, Dipper"

"What?!" said Dipper and Cheryl

"Trust me," said Mabel


	7. The Truth Hurts

**"****I thoughted you liked me?" shouted Cheryl as the Mystery Shack's roof came off and flew with a tornado.****  
****"****I do like you, Cheryl," said Mabel,"but, what does Regina hate the most?" she asked ****  
****Dipper nodded and said,"Yeah, if I kill Cheryl, Regina would go back to her normal size. Wow. Thanks Mabel!". ****  
****uMabel just bowed.****  
****"****Problem is, how are you going to kill Cheryl and make it look real?" asked Mark, walking around****  
****"****Let me do it. Wow. I never thought I would plan my own death," said Cheryl, shocked.****  
****()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()****  
****Dipper drag Cheryl outside and she pretended to struggle.****  
****"****Hey! Regina!" shouted Dipper, trying to get as loud as possible.****  
****Regina looked down and her anger grew making more wind and dust. Dipper couldn't even see what was in front of him.****  
****"****Dipper! No! Please!" yelled Cheryl, Regina anger decrease and her interest in Dipper and Cheryl increase ****  
****"****You hurted my feeling by making Regina and... I LOVE HER!" said Dipper making Regina's size lessen. "I always like Regina but alas, I was too nervous to even be around her!"****  
****Regina said, decreasing to her human size, "It all make sense now!" ****  
****Dipper took out a necklace that Cheryl made in less than 3 mins and crushed, destroyed it and finally put the ash in the ground. ****  
****"****NOOO! I put all my time and effort into that necklace and I made it just for you!" cried Cheryl Dipper hug Regina and then, kissed her making Cheryl starting crying.****  
****"****I never will like you!" he shouted to Cheryl****  
****Cheryl started running running but she tripped on a nearby branch (Purpose) , making everyone laughed at her.****  
****"****What should I -" said Regina in mid sentence****  
****Dipper snatched her bracelet and destroyed it (By breaking it) and stepping on it.****  
****"****NOOO! MY POWERS!" screamed Regina****  
****"****Ha! I destroyed your power and I still am going to the dance with Cheryl!" he said, dancing around ****  
****Regina just had sly smile, making Dipper confused****  
****"****Daddy! Ohh, Daddy!" shouted Regina****  
****A shade of light spotted a spot in the ground, a giant man standing on the cloud, stepped off, and walked toward Dipper and Regina.****  
****"****This boy broke my powers," she said pointing to Dipper, "Can I replaced it?"****  
****"****Yeah, you can replaced it," said the godly man, "After you learned your lesson." he said taking her away. ****  
****"****What!" shouted Regina**


End file.
